


Bright smile, sad eyes

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Victor Nikiforov, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yuri is Victor's nephiew, he's just a little kid, money issues, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Yuuri is a tired college student who comes every morning to the cafe near his campus to study. But what happens when he meets the new barista, Victor, and he can't take his eyes off of him?





	Bright smile, sad eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vityuu (nanahoney)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/gifts).



> Heeeeeey!!!!   
> This is my gift for @seleneslyre-writes, for Victuri Gift Exchange. I really hope you'll like it!!!! I went with your second prompt, with Yuuri as a student and Victor as a barista, it seemed really interesting :)))   
> I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope you're not upset by the fact that it is a multi-chapter work, but I have a lot of ideas for this fic! <3

Yuuri sighed as he entered the café and rubbed his eyes. Another morning…another exam… he was so tired, he hadn’t slept enough in the last 2 weeks because of his final exams for that semester. It was the middle of the winter and everything seemed to be so cold, except that café. Every time he walked in that café, he was shrouded in warmth. What a nice place to spend your morning and study!

He sat down in his usual seat and looked around himself. The place was empty, there were just him and a few waiters. A nice waitress approached him. “Good morning! Would you like to command something?”

“Sure! I’d like a coffee!” he said, as he took his books out of his bag. 

Yuuri yawned as he opened his book and started studying. Why was the university he was in so hard, so stressful? He couldn’t wait to get rid of the exams, he needed a break, one in which he would just sleep and rest. But until then, well…it was a long way to go. And he had no idea that this day would change his life forever…

The nice girl came again and brought his coffee, smiling. He just took a sip of it and returned to his studying. He took the cup, ready to take another sip, when someone spoke:

“Would you like something to eat, sir?”

Yuuri raised his head, his brow eyes meeting ocean blue ones. He stared at the man in front of him. He was not a lot older than him, it seemed to be just a few years difference. He was so beautiful, with his silver hair and pale skin. He was radiating happiness, but a shadow of sadness was also noticeable in his eyes. What was with this beautiful man that made him just being a waiter? he wandered. 

Yuuri had forgotten that he had the cup in his hand. He tried to move it to his book, but it fell from his hand, landing on his pants and the book. 

“Shit!” the white haired man said, leaning over with a tissue to clean Yuuri. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” he quickly said.

“It’s okay, you didn’t scare me…”

“Victor” the waiter continued. What a nice name, Yuuri thought. It suits you.

“Nice to meet you, Victor! I’m Yuuri” He took the tissue and started wiping the coffee from the book, unable to take his eyes off of the waiter.

“Is this from the medicine university? I love it! I wanted to go to that university too!” Victor said, excited.

“Yes, actually, it’s very stressful! Why didn’t you go there?” Yuuri was curious to find more about this mysterious man.

His happy expression broke. His smile disappeared in less than a second. “Would you like to command something, sir?”

Great, Yuuri, you upseted him, you’re amazing, he thought. He had completely forgotten about the huge tax every student had to paid at the attending at that university. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel sad! I’d like the breakfast of the day and another coffee, please! This got all over my pants” he softly said.

He stared at Victor’s back as he left, thinking of his beautiful face, eyes, smile, his strong arms…and how they would feel around him, in a warm embrace, shit, it was not the right time to think of things like this!

Yuuri buried his nose in his book and returned to studying. He had an important exam that day, he couldn’t think of the beautiful man…Victor… 

He couldn’t take him out of his mind the whole day…not as he ate his breakfast, as he paid to the beautiful man, as he left to the university, as he had his exam, or as he got back home.

Yuuri cooked his diner thinking of Victor…he sang a nice romantic song for him, thinking of them two dancing, holding their hands and leaning one on the other… He wanted to see Victor again, maybe to ask for his number? No, no, it would be too much, maybe he was married. No, he hadn’t seen a ring on his finger. But maybe he had a boyifriend, or he was straight. Well, he would find out, eventually.

In the next morning, Yuuri went to the café, as he always did. He expected to see Victor again (he worked there, why wouldn’t he be there?), but, for his sadness, he was greeted by the nice girl again. He asked for a coffee and sighed. Why wasn’t the waiter here? Or maybe he was, but he didn’t want to see Yuuri again? He took his books out and started studying. God, anatomy killed him. He hated that subject, it was too hard to learn all the things. He had just managed to focus on his course when he heard the door bell ringing. He raised his head from his book, to see a familiar figure. Blue, bright eyes ran through the door, mumbling his apologizes over and over. 

Victor’s nose was all red, same as his cheeks and hands. He didn’t wear gloves, which was kinda weird, because it was too cold outside. He had just an autumn jacket and sneakers in his feet, without a scarf, or a hat, or another thing to warm him. What was wrong with him? Didn’t he freeze outside? He smiled to Yuuri as he passed his table and went in the kitchen. Yuuri couldn’t hold himself from blushing as he smiled at him back. 

He returned a few minutes later with a little notebook and a pencil in his hands. “I hope you won’t throw your coffee on you again!” he laughed and winced. “Morning!”

Yuri could study his features better now. His eyes seemed red and he had dark circles around them, but they were still so beautiful. He could melt in them. His hair was deshivered, he hadn’t seem to have brushed it in that morning. He hadn’t probably slept enough in the previous night. His hands were still red. He had needed gloves…but why didn’t he wear a pair? Maybe he had forgotten them at home…Yuuri hoped.

“Hey? Why aren’t you saying something?”

“Shit, sorry! I mean, morning!” He said, nervous. “I was thinking of something.”

“I saw, you were staring at me!” Victor laughed. “So, do you want something?”

“Sure, a breakfast!” he quickly answered.

Yuuri sighed as he saw the other leaving. He had to be more calm around him, but he couldn’t help his heart that was beating so hard that he could swear that everyone in the room could hear it. And nothing had happened, anyway. Anyway, nothing could have happened… His dreams were just dreams, nothing more, and they would remain just dreams.   
He didn’t notice when the waiter returned with his food and sat down next to him. He waved his hand in front of Yuuri’s eyes, making him come back to the cruel reality. “So, what are you studying at, Yuuri?” He seemed to pronounce his name somehow different, like he was tasting it, he was trying to see how it sounded on his tongue. And he seemed to like it very much.

“Anathomy…” Yuuri answered sadly. “I hate this subject! It’s too much to learn and nothing makes sense! NOTHING!” 

Victor giggled. “What’s so funny?” Yuuri pouted.

“Nothing, I was just thinking of the time when I was studying at this subject and how much I liked it. And you’re cute when you pout!” He smiled. What a nice smile he had! Yuuri felt like he could melt in it. He was too sweet to be true, and just next to him.

“Why don’t you pass the exam instead of me, mister cleverness?” he said, his cheeks still red.

“I would if I could, but unfortunately, this is not possible!” Victor faked a sad expression. “ But maybe your girlfriend or boyfriend can help you study…” he mumbled, looking at the table, playing with his hands. He was cute when he was insecure. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend…” Yuuri said, playing with his fingers too.

“ Then what do you say about going out with me to help you study sometime?” Victor asked, looking in Yuuri’s eyes. “I had some good tips when I was studying in highschool. I could share them with you!”

“Sure, why not? I’d need some help, or at least a little break, something to take my mind from all these exams, they are too many for my life! It’s too much, too stressful!” Yuuri cried, as he raised his hands in the air, in a dramatic way, causing Victor to burst in laugh. 

“Well, don’t worry about it! I’m a good teacher! And I’m even better at taking people’s mind from their problems! I always do this with myself!” He laughed, but Yuuri could see the wave of sadness in his eyes. Something was not fine with this man. He wanted to find out what.

“Give me your number! Write it here!” He gave Yuuri the notebook and the pen. He quickly wrote it there and returned it to Victor. The white haired man got up and started walking. “I’m sorry, I can’t chat a lot with the clients, the boss wouldn’t like it. I’ll call you!” He yelled as he entered the kitchen.

“Sure, I’ll wait for it!” 

Did Victor just ask for his number…for a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!!!!!


End file.
